Such timepieces have been known for some time, in particular in the field of so-called complicated watches such as repetition watches or grand strike watches. These watches have more or less complex striking mechanisms aiming to strike on demand or automatically at regular time intervals.
Also known are quarter-repeaters, which strike a low blow for the hours and two blows for each quarter-hours, one low and the other high, five-minute repeaters, which strike the hours, the quarter-hours, and the five minutes in addition to a quarter, and minute-repeaters, which strike the hours, the quarter-hours and the minutes. A grand strike strikes the hours and the quarter-hours.
Also known from patent CH 698 019 is a repetition striking mechanism making it possible to strike the hours, the tens of minutes and the minutes.
However, none of these striking-works make it possible to differentiate the hours before noon from the hours after noon, the striking to indicate 15:00 for example being identical to the striking to indicate 3:00 in the morning.
One aim of the present invention is therefore to resolve these drawbacks, by proposing a striking mechanism making it possible to strike the hours in an original manner, and in particular able to differentiate at least the afternoon hours from the morning hours.